


come to me (just how I leaned on you)

by uji_ensaymada (firstlove_latespring)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan makes a short appearance, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Showers, Sweet, Tags May Change, Tenderness, and scrub each other's back, because that is true love right there, but they just shower, i mean what else do u expect from my fics, im very sleepy idk if im making sense, just lots of small kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/uji_ensaymada
Summary: yoon jeonghan is choi seungcheol's emotional support k-pop boy





	come to me (just how I leaned on you)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am i have class at 12:30 pm but i found the first part to this in my notes the other night and i don't remember writing any of it. i just wanted this to be sweet and tender. i hope i was able to do that.
> 
> the title is from [come to me](https://open.spotify.com/track/0DEUsirG6wfrMLkOAvO1Lm?si=EhGmx6eBQCKe25i0gY_t0A) but also from [lean on me](https://open.spotify.com/track/25jVJDgG9Nv0jFIIPeb0c7?si=4kGgxf71Q92lPb-08DSCtA)
> 
> (side note: im rlly glad i finally figured out how to do the link thingy hehe)

“Seungcheol hyung? What are you doing here?” Chan asks when he opens the door. 

It’s a valid question and Seungcheol doesn’t blame him for asking. After all, this isn’t his dorm. But Seungcheol has had a long day, and his feet led him here instead of to his dorm. So he lets Chan ask and watch him with inquisitive eyes as he makes space for Seungcheol to enter and toe off his shoes.

“Hey, Channie,” he greets their youngest with a soft smile he knows doesn’t hide the exhaustion in his eyes. “Is Jeonghan here?”

“He’s in the kitchen washing up.” Chan tells him, locking the front door. “We just had dinner. Have you eaten already, hyung?”

Seungcheol can’t help but grin, a genuine grin that he feels his face curl up for, at Chan being considerate. He’s really grown up now, Seungcheol thinks to himself. He has to hold himself back from ruffling the mop of blond hair on Chan’s head out of fondness.

“Thanks for asking, kiddo. I ate with the managers after the meeting,” Seungcheol assures him. 

Chan stares at Seungcheol before nodding. “Okay, hyung. I’m going to wash up.”

“Night, Channie.”

“Night, hyung.”

Seungcheol watches him stalk of to their bathroom as he shrugs off his blazer and drapes it over an arm. As he approaches the kitchen, he gets a faint whiff of the remnants of dinner. It’s warm and comforting. They probably had kimchi stew and whatever else they had in their refrigerator. It makes Seungcheol happy knowing that he can come home to this, to his members, his family, and the smell of almost a mother’s kitchen.

He stops at the corner when he hears Jeonghan singing to himself. Jeonghan’s voice is sweet and cheerful as he sings to their latest song. _“Let me hear, let me hear ‘I love you.’”_ It’s a pleasant sound accompanied by the occasional clacking of dishes on the sink and the hiss of the faucet being turned on and off.

Seungcheol tries his best to be soundless as he moves towards Jeonghan, wrapping his arms around him. He hears him gasp before he turns off the water and wipes off his hands to hold at the ones clasped together at his stomach. Seungcheol closes his eyes and breathes him in, filling his lungs with the faint scent of jasmine from the serum Jeonghan likes putting in his hair after washing to keep his silver locks nice and strong after he had sat in the salon chair for hours just getting the color right. Jeonghan’s hands are warm even though they were just in the spray of water earlier, and the caulleses on his fingers have peeled off too, exposing the soft, new skin at his fingertips.

Seungcheol wraps his arms around him tighter and moves to nose at Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan giggles and Seungcheol already feels better.

“Cheol, that tickles,” he laughs, his thumb rubbing gently across the back of Seungcheol’s palm. “Did you just get back?”

Seungcheol hums in confirmation, his eyes still shut as he revels in Jeonghan’s touch. He wants to stay like this for a little longer until Jeonghan inevitably drags him to wash up. He knows that Seungcheol has been out since 8 in the morning and it’s already quarter to 9 in the evening. 

“Tired?” Jeonghan asks in a softer voice, trying to crane his head so he can look at Seungcheol’s face but Seungcheol doesn’t let him. He doesn’t want either of them to move so decides to just nod and repeat himself.

“That’s okay. You’ve worked hard today, Cheol. Thank you.” Jeonghan manages to pry one of Seungcheol’s hands off of him and kisses his knuckles. His lips are tender on his hand and Seungcheol can’t remember the last time he’s been treated like he’s allowed to break. Something in Seungcheol cracks.

“Jeonghan—“ 

Without a second thought, he’s turning Jeonghan around by the hips so that they’re face to face. Jeonghan is a little disoriented from the spin, his hands landing on Seungcheol’s shoulders to anchor himself. He looks at Seungcheol, his eyes searching for what’s wrong. 

“Seungcheol, are you okay?” he asks, voice still soft but there is the unmistakable hint of worry. His hands slide up to cup his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Seungcheol wants to smile and assure him that he is. But he doesn’t know. Instead, he braces his hands on the edge of the sink, arms on either side of Jeonghan, leaning in until their foreheads are touching and Seungcheol can feel Jeonghan breathe.

“Missed you,” he admits, his mouth moving against Jeonghan’s. “Miss you a lot, Hannie.”

Jeonghan sighs. This time he’s the one wrapping his arms tight around Seungcheol’s shoulders, burrying his face into the crook of the older’s neck. Seungcheol knows that there’s nowhere else his arms ought to be than to be around the person he loves the most.

“Miss you too, Cheol,” Jeonghan whispers. He doesn’t sound as tired as Seungcheol but it’s the same longing tone he's began to be more and more familiar with. They miss each other even though they see each other every day.

"Thank you for working hard and taking care of the kids," Seungcheol murmurs into Jeonghan's hair, slowly rocking them side to side much like how you would put a baby in a cradle to sleep.

"Ah, you and I both know that I don't do too much around here," Jeonghan tells him, passing it off with a weak laugh. He raises his head and shyly looks to the side, averting his gaze. Seungcheol doesn't miss the way his cheeks have bloomed red, soft and rosy. 

Seungcheol knocks their heads together lightly and plants a kiss on each pink cheek. "You take care of everyone and always make sure that everyone's okay. And you listen really well to their thoughts and problems too. You do everything I can't do and I'm so thankful for you every day."

Jeonghan chuckles, definitely amused. His eyes are bright when they meet Seungcheol's.

"You're so cheesy," he laughs, a cheerful sound this time and it makes Seungcheol buzz with joy. "You're welcome."

Seungcheol sighs. This time it's content and happy. He's still tired. He feels it in his bones. But right now, with Jeonghan's smile and his warmth, he feels like he can go on for a little longer. Just a little more until tomorrow.

"Are you really okay, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan's question brings him back to reality. Jeonghan's hands have started to rub his back in firm patterns, slowly easing away the tension Seungcheol didn't know he still had. Maybe it was remnants from how long he had to sit up straight during all the meetings he had to attend. Maybe it was from the silent, constant burden of being their leader. So he lets himself get swept away by Jeonghan's touch.

"You know what," Seungcheol finally steps away, releasing Jeonghan from his hold and puts a little space between them, "I'm okay. I promise. Shower with me?"

Jeonghan pretends to consider it for a moment but gives in when he sees the pout on Seungcheol's face. "Alright, you big baby."

Seungcheol grins, all teeth and gums. He doesn't have to think twice until he's pulling Jeonghan by the wrist in the direction of their communal bathroom. They get their towels and undress without too much fanfare. Jeonghan pokes the dimples on Seungcheol’s back when he moves to turn on the shower head.

"Maybe I could sleep over too?" he asks, already knowing that Jeonghan won't refuse him.

"You're pushing it," Jeonghan rolls his eyes as he lets the water run through his hair. He reaches for the shampoo bottle behind Seungcheol before he speaks again. "Didn't you already sleep over last week?"

"So is that a yes?" he prods, letting Jeonghan work shampoo in his own hair before he squeezes more product and moves to do Seungcheol's. 

"Scrub my back and let me be the little spoon this time."

Seungcheol laughs, already reaching for the loofah and body soap. Seungcheol lets his fingers linger on Jeonghan's back. He might not as be as broad or physically fit as Seungcheol but he's one of the strongest people Seungcheol knows. He's careful to work the soap properly into Jeonghan's smooth skin and apply just enough pressure for Jeonghan to sigh away his own aches.

When Seungcheol's done, Jeonghan takes the loofah from him, rinses it, and then lathers it with soap.

"Turn around," he tells Seungcheol. He listens. He didn't even have to ask and Jeonghan is returning the favor, treating him tender, making him feel precious, and cared for, and _loved_.

Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan after the last spray of water. Jeonghan allows himself to be kissed, accepting his mouth: lips, tongue, teeth and all. His hands are cool on Seungcheol's shoulders, and his cheeks are bright even in the dim bathroom light.

They don't need to speak much after that. There is a soundless grace you get to earn once you've lived for so long with someone. There's a rhythm you follow even without hearing the song. It's in the way Jeonghan hands him his towel after they step out of the shower even before Seungcheol finds himself wanting it, and it's in the way Seungcheol rubs lotion onto Jeonghan's face, fingertips knowing exactly where to press and caress. 

Even when they settle into Jeonghan's single bed, Seungcheol on his side, back against the wall to make room for Jeonghan to be able to lie on his back, head pillowed on a strong bicep, Seungcheol can feel them breathe in sync. Jeonghan's waiting for him to say something, anything. He's ready to pick him up if he breaks. He's ready to assure him when he doubts himself. There's a certain comfort only Yoon Jeonghan can bring to him. It's the quiet envelope of a warm embrace and a kiss on the eyelid. Jeonghan's thumb is steady, reassuring as it glides across the back of Seungcheol's hand.

"I don't know what to say," Seungcheol admits, trying his best to see Jeonghan's face in the dark bedroom. "I know you tell me that I'm not a burden and that I can talk about the things that bother me. I think I wanted to earlier but now I kinda don't."

"We don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want to." Jeonghan almost whispers. "You can ask me anything if you don't know what to say."

Seungcheol lets out an amused breath. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Fold laundry," Jeonghan answers without missing a beat. "Maybe I'll wipe down the kitchen too, but I want to sleep in until noon."

"That sounds fun."

"It is, until you get to the socks. I think we have 50 pairs of socks I need to match and fold."

"I'll help you."

Jeonghan laughs. Seungcheol loves this song.

"Really?" He doesn't believe him but Seungcheol is going to prove him wrong. He's going to fold those socks so good Jeonghan will never look at socks the same way ever again. "I guess I can make you scrub the stove top too."

"Anything for you," Seungcheol promises, "Everything for you."

Jeonghan makes a small sound, like a gasp but it's softer, even more delicate and prone to breaking. Seungcheol wants to reach out and hold in his palms, protect it from everything else in the world. Something shifts but Seungcheol keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to speak anything into existence. And then, Jeonghan moves. His lips are on Seungcheol's again, thankful and searing. Seungcheol is tired, but never of Jeonghan. He kisses him back. He wishes he could do more to show him how much he means to him, but he eventually pulls away, eyes drooping and mouth wet.

"I love you too," Jeonghan tells him. He moves to snuggle his face into Seungcheol's neck. Their fingers have inevitably intertwined with one another. Seungcheol presses his mouth to the crown of Jeonghan's head. Maybe they'll stay like this until the morning, and if they're lucky and the kids are quiet for a few hours, they'll be in each other's arms until noon.

"Good night, Jeonghan."

"Good night, Seungcheol."

With one last look at Jeonghan's face, Seungcheol let's himself rest. He is warm. He is clean. He is loved. He squeezes Jeonghan's hand one last time and then he feels the waves of sleep wash over him, slowly, surely, until he is taken away to a quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, feedback, and/or kudos is always appreciated! <3
> 
> my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/honeydokyeom)


End file.
